


A King's path

by H_Berlioz



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fate, Fate Series - Freeform, Gen, Mordred - Freeform, arhtur pendragon, fate lore, gawain - Freeform, knights of the round table - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Berlioz/pseuds/H_Berlioz
Comments: 38
Kudos: 8





	1. For Him to be King

The atmosphere was heavy, the room was filled with tension, no one dared to speak... to say what anyway ?  
Has it ever been so hard to utter a word in his presence? No one dared to look at him either, were they scared to see his face ?  
Maybe the probability to see a weakness in his façade, his calm, they never saw him fail, break composure... or was it because they feared they could see his anger, his wrath... all looking at each other, never had been so many brave men so stressed by the very presence they always felt so comforting.  
  
As He spoke the matter that gathered them on this infamous day... A tale of lies and treason that could have brought to their knees anyone... yet this man was standing tall, one hand laying on the wooden table he cherished, the other firmly gripping the pommel of a sword he drew countless times.  
His voice, as strong as ever, yet somehow oddly soothed, echoed in the almost empty sacred chamber, lit by the dim light of a rather pale sunset filtrated by narrow windows and a few candles...  
  
The silence fell again on the assembly, Lips remained sealed, jaws remained clamped... Angered, astonished, few of them still shaken by the betrayal perpetrated by one of their own... by one of the most loyal knights Britain ever counted... the most competent of them all and the one Arthur deemed his closest friend. But none of the men sitting around the legendary table could speak the name of the traitor at this moment.  
  
« You are now all aware of the situation... Know that, to this day, I don't plan any armed conflict with Lancelot.  
It might surprise some of you I know, but my priority is and will be the task I was given, the purpose of my existence is the grail and the quest to find it. And through all this the rise of the kingdom of Britain and my people.  
As my knights, as the knights of the round table, the protectors of the realm; The duty of the King, my task, is yours and nothing, not even this should stop us from the path we took.  
We will not drift apart from the course we set for all those years.  
We have already done so much, accomplished so many deeds, we united all those clans, brought safety to those lands and we shall keep moving forward, as long as those treacherous snakes don't stand in our way. They are nothing compare to the burden we all agreed to bear !  
To each of you, loyal warriors that remain by my side, I am proud to be your King! So rise up brothers! Let's keep our spirit high and our swords sharp !  
A time will come when we will be remembered for the decision we took today, to let a pack of wolves break our holy oath, or to stay strong and carry on this consecrated obligation...  
For I swear on this blessed lumber, that if we do keep our focus on what's important, we will not fail...  
So... What will you choose Knights of the Round Table ?»  
  
For some of them, it didn't take a second thought to take a stand, like Gawain, still angered by the events but galvanized by the words he just heard; just like his brother Gaheris.  
  
Percival was the first to get on his feet, as well as Bedivere, Galahad, Palamedes and Kay, not surprising given the fact that the five of them always had high regards for their King and to witness he didn't sink in hate or despair simply was obvious as if they knew Arthur wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him. Excalibur didn't choose this man for no reason, they believed he was more than a simple human.  
  
Gareth, shortly after, joined them as she was relieved about the fate of Sir Lancelot, the affection she had for this man was deep and the idea that she will not have to pick a side was reassuring. This reinforced her belief in her King, wisest of them all, as she always had a similar impression as Gawain about their ruler.  
  
Of those men, the most surprised was certainly Agravain which was told that upon earing the affair about the Queen and Lancelot, Arthur would deviate from his goals, losing grasp of the important role he had to play for the sake of the island of Britain and failing his people...  
Yet he just heard the exact opposite, which now, to him, begged another question... he closed his eyes and smiled as he too stood up :  
  
« My King, my words will surely sound disrespectfull but i assure you they are not... »  
  
« Speak your mind, it's not like you to hesitate, and you always provided me wise advice... » replied Arthur, his knights now around him.  
  
Quite a sight to behold, but the warrior in blackened armor persued :  
  
« Are you not furious? Don't you hate him? All of them? How can you stay so righteous ?  
I know so many kings, knights, or even simple men who would crave for reparation and justice yet you seem not shaken the least by all this... some would question your humanity, I don't think I've seen you fail, not once »  
  
Bold words, he knew it, but he was speaking his mind as requested... he always followed Arthur of his own will, even though he had another mission, Agravain helped Arthur the best he could, truly dedicated to him, because the only thing that mattered was for Britain to have the greatest Monarch, and he felt this young man was the embodiment of this doctrine despite what a certain woman would say.  
  
Gawain took a step forward, raising his voice: « HOW DAR... » immediately stopped by the arm of his sovereign placed in front of him... grabbing the knight's dagger.  
  
The young crowned man approached the skeptical swordsman, then proceed to cut open his own arm just enough to spill a few drops of blood :  
  
« But just as if you cut me, I'll bleed, if you plunge this dagger through my heart, I'll die... I am human Agravain, but to carry this sword at my waist and this country on my back, I was prepared for every sacrifice. I knew that every personal grief should be cast aside.  
I was told the moment I drew the blade from the rock, that I shall be ready to endure any dishonor... Answering you is easy, Agravain, I simply cannot afford to be weak enough to let my emotions doom my resolves. For the men and women who live under my reign, my pride isn't important, compared to the prosperity of this land, of our land my friend, no matter the turmoils»  
As he raised his hand onto the shoulder of his soldier.  
  
The mighty warrior took a moment to reflect on what had just been said, surprised for it was exactly what he wanted to ear... how could it be, so perfectly matched, they never talked about what was important to him yet it seems so clear that Arthur knew exactly what should be said, no promises, no excuses...  
Only facts assorted to his actions. “"Oh dear Britain"”, he thought, “"A man this virtuous is more than suitable to lead your people to greatness"”.  
  
« From the moment we met I had the feeling you were the King Britain always deserved... and despite everything, this feeling will not fade away. Every day, you prove yourself more capable... I will gladly renew my oath, if one day I fail your trust, I will carry on with the mission you bestowed upon me as long as I live and I'll only find rest in eternal peace ».  
  
Gawain sighted « that is still condescending Sir Agravain, please watch your tone when addressing our Majesty... »  
  
Each and every knight were now standing by the side of their King, all of them but Mordred...


	2. For Them to be Lovers

  
It was an ecstatic night, the castle was in an unusual state of emergency, rumors spread that the Queen had vanished and the King, few minutes after instructing his forces in a hope to find her, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Chaos quickly escalated in the fortress, but to Sir Lancelot, the sudden disappearance of Arthur was a blessing. "This is a sign, tonight is the night" he excitedly whispered to himself, this was an occasion he will be fully exploiting. Guinevere and he planned their escape for quite a while now, although there wasn't any pride in their doing. The two souls were holding hands, hidden in a small shed, their hearts beating fast as they eared guards yelling about the ongoing events," where is the Queen ?","Find the King !". Some of them were panicking, running in the corridors and gabbling something about the end of Camelott...  
Lancelot felt her tiny hand squeezing his own, he understood what she was thinking has it was the same thoughts that were invading his mind, guilt and shame.  
Would they take down a kingdom by egoism? Were they weak to succumb to their feelings? Or were they courageous to brave the unfair wheel of fortune ?  
But it was too late to look back anyway... The knight pushed those thoughts away, now was not the time to doubt.  
  
When an opportunity presented itself, they left their tiny hideout and started walking down the halls, grabbing what could hide their identities along the way. They both knew the stronghold very well, Lancelot could predict the path of the guard for he was the one in charge of the security most of the time and Guinevere was aware of the existence of many backdoors and secret ways to get out of the different parts of the castle. They were doing great, progressing quickly, the bond between the two was real and growing stronger by the minute. This was a trial, intense, they both felt adrenalin flooded their bodies, an exhilarating adventure, to begin their long journey to discover what life had to offer...  
  
Almost there, Lancelot had few men under his command, as loyal as can be. They organized him an escape route from the eastern rampart and a few others would be waiting outside the fortification at the edge of the forest, from where they would flee their unfortunate fate.  
Drove by the perspective of this new life the both of them where practically running as they came around the corner of a corridor leading to the ramparts, where Lancelot first hand ran into an unexpected Gareth, coming back from the defensive walls. "Why is she here ?" he panicky thought, considering killing her with his stiletto, with quick reaction he slammed her against the wall.  
  
The young lady wasn't even wearing her armor, certainly caught off guard by the alert... His strong forearm pressing against her neck, suffocating her, as she was looking him in the eye.  
So much was at stake, she clearly saw them both and with this kind of reaction Gareth already understood the meaning of the agitation. But to the surprise of the knight, she simply responded by grabbing his arm and smiled to the both of them, as she was accepting her death if it was for Sir Lancelot to be happy.  
Ever since they met, at the time she was only his esquire, those two had a really strong mutual respect. She admired him for he was a strong and capable knight with a kind heart, always looking for someone to help. He respected her for she was a brave and faithful young lady with a strong sense of chivalry, valuing patience and understanding.  
  
"Gareth, we're leaving, I know this sound crazy but I don't have time to explain, please let us through, you could even come along, God knows what they will do when they find out." as he gently released her.  
  
The young knight was very surprised to even be alive, she took a few seconds to think, she knew they needed to go as fast as possible. She calmly breathes in and out then said :  
  
"Sir Lancelot, if I had yet to be a knight of the round table, I would certainly accompany you. But I pledged allegiance to the Throne of Britain, to King Arthur, therefore I am but tied to my seat at the round table and my duty, to my sovereign. You more than anyone else should understand what it means. Furthermore, you will need an ally here to plead for your case. My life is in your hand Sir... Any choice you made, i bid you farewell."  
  
This little woman... years had passed, so fast. Lancelot realized how much she had changed since the first time they met...  
  
"I told you, years ago, that you will grow to be an outstanding knight... I am glad I was right about everything! One day, you will surpass your brothers... you make me proud Gareth.  
It is indeed a farewell then, may your life be blessed by happiness... take good care of yourself."  
  
Time was running short, and they knew they didn't have time for proper goodbyes. As Lancelot and Guinevere resumed their frantic escape, Gareth was already planning on what she will say to the King when he returns.  
They finally arrived at their destination, from this point, everything went extremely fast, getting down the walls using a rope, and disappeared in the night.  
They ran, even though they were already far enough, they would still run, laughing occasionally.  
The two lovebirds would stop for a moment, looking back at the fortress, seeing little lights, torches running on top of the walls, easily imagining the ruckus they caused, laughing some more.  
Witnessing this much agitation with a complete silence around them, what a thrill.  
  
The adrenalin quickly turned into fatigue, and walking calmly, a strange feeling of freedom and completion came to their mind, the hardest was behind them... they thought.  
No words needed, the silence was quite pleasant, only broken by the sound of the night, an owl, the whisper of the wind running on the grass.  
They reached the forest then stopped... no one was there to meet with them, Lancelot wondered where could his men be on a moment so critical.  
  
Something was... off... a strange feeling now invaded the Knight and his Queen, a shiver ran down the spine of the man when, from the shadows cast by the forest, emerge a hooded figure.  
Slowly walking towards them and stopping at a reasonable distance from the soulmates.  
  
"Is he one of yours ?" Asked Guinevere  
  
"I fear he is not... stay behind me." replied Lancelot turning his attention to the mysterious stranger, he warned:  
"You, whoever you might be, know that I am Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table and that my blade has yet to discover defeat. Identify yourself, or face the consequences of standing in the way of the Knight of the Lake !"  
  
"I know who you are Lancelot... my dear friend. I know your deeds, your prowess..." Responded the man.  
  
Lancelot's heart stopped for a split second, his blood froze, his legs almost failed his balance upon earing this voice he so clearly recognized, a deep and powerful voice he knew too well... the voice of a friend, a rival, of a companion-in-arms, the voice of a brother...  
  
... The voice of a King...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ! here's the second chapter, thanks for sticking till the end again ! really appriciate it ! feel free to let me know your thoughts about it !  
> chapter 3 will continue the chapter one and the fourth will conclued the second. i wanna try this format of in and out story telling... if you guys doesn't like it, just let me know ! i'll do something about it !
> 
> remember to stay safe out there !


	3. For her to exist

  
The atmosphere was heavy, the room was filled with tension... It was quite unusual for a meeting to be so tense... it was generally more light-hearted.  
At least it is how Lady Mordred remembers them, but ever since she passed the drawbridge, she noticed that ambient feeling of uneasiness...  
This gathering was scheduled 3 days later, it was supposed to be her moment! When she would announce to the King her success about the rebellion she just quelled in his name!  
  
He entrusted her with an expeditionary force. She did an amazing campaign, suffered minimal loss, the men were brave, solid, resourceful.  
The young women gained respect from those soldiers who would have bragged about how she was the one to lead them to this flawless victory. She gave everything she had on the battlefield, fought like a tiger...  
  
The knight always wanted to impress Arthur, she was loyal, strong, certainly the strongest only bested by Gawai and Lancelot purely for they were more experienced.  
To her he was the King of Kings, mighty, fierce in battle, intelligent, reactive, charismatic. She would do anything to get his attention and recognition. Especially since her Mother told her who she was and what she was destined to...  
  
Yet, here she is... the story of one long night, where the Queen and Lancelot fled and even the King vanished, unfolding little by little as she struggles to remain calm.  
Why would he not punish them? What makes him so merciful about those two?  
That bastard Lancelot, this vile stinking pile of garbage Queen... they just robbed her from her precious moment, they denied her a proud and satisfied look on the King's face! They deprived her of his congratulations, his motivating speech... How dare they took something from her!  
  
And again, why would he let it be, has it been the same if it was anyone else ?! Clenching her fists, mesmerized by the wood veins, following them across the table as her thoughts unveiled.  
Mordred's eyes soon meet her King's. He starts speaking again, about how much has already been done, about how they unified and secured the land. Just like she did a few days prior...  
His green eyes were lit with fire, his all body language didn't show anything but confidence, an aura almost out of this world...  
Submerging your every thought, overwhelming passion flowing every ounce of the men and women across the room.  
  
« So... What will you choose Knights of the Round Table? »  
  
Pulled out from her ruminations by the sound of the heavy chairs dragged on the stone ground. She watches every knight getting up one by one.  
  
She wanted to stand too, she wanted to join them...  
Him, but something wasn't quite right, she still felt confused and angered...  
Why? Why would he not punish them? They deserved it! They should be sentenced to death! Both of them! She couldn't understand if it was kindness, nostalgia, or anything else...  
It was inconceivable to her to simply get on with it like Sir Gawain and his brother and sister did...  
She soon felt his stare, his green eyes set on her, as silence fell once again on the holy assembly. Both of her hands were on the round table, ready to push, her legs, ready to extend, to lift her heavy armor.  
She was frozen in motion... She really wanted to stand...  
  
That is when Sir Agravain stood up, she witnessed the exchange between the two men...  
Then something about Arthur's voice, that didn't quite ring a bell... until now... she looked at his face, as he seems more peaceful than usual, impassive still but something was different.  
She spent times and times again looking at him so maybe was she the only one able to spot the difference...  
  
At that moment she realized something. Lancelot was gone, Guinevere alongside him... So, no heir to the throne... and one rival away...  
Maybe, just maybe, it was indeed the perfect moment for him to know who and what she was.  
  
All eyes were now on her. Some more inquisitive than others, but those others didn't matter in the slightest, only her King was important... her father... she raised her head, meeting his impassive gaze once more.  
He then strangely looked around him. Then while setting eyes upon the young women again, said:  
  
« My good knights, you've spent enough time listening to what I had to say, you can now take your leave and return to your duties... Except you Mordred. »  
  
It wasn't rare for Arthur to have talks with his knights in private, and even if the situation was unprecedented, they felt relieved to see his behavior didn't change, it looks clear that he was still the man they decided to follow years ago.  
  
Soon enough the room was emptied from the heroic presence of the champions.  
Mordred finally stood up and Arthur continued :  
  
« Good! For a moment I thought you had been injured to the point you couldn't even move. This is reassuring.  
Anyway, congratulations on your successful offensive in the north, I heard you have been brilliant. Even though I had no doubt you were perfectly suited from the get-go, it is pleasing to see I didn't misplace my trust in your skills.  
Reports said you have the talent to lead men and keep a clear mind even in the heat of battle. This is an extremely... rare quality. »  
  
There they are... the words she desperately needed...  
Her mother was manipulative, abusive, a being that only lived to shorten Arthur's reign, even attempting to his life numerous times before he was even king.  
She heard those stories so many times, that despicable woman, as treacherous as the now renegade Lancelot and this foul Queen of his. She was an abysmal wretched creature...  
But... as dark her mother could be, as bright Arthur was...  
she opened her mouth as she kneeled before him...  
  
« My Lord, your words are music to my ears and I'm proud to inspire such trust to my King, my soul rejoice thinking I didn't disappoint you...  
I will keep on working hard and help you the best I can, by my sword or through death... »  
  
« What do you all have about death... Mumbled Arthur  
Mordred, If you were to die, how could you help me then?  
Your sword would be no use to me if you were not around to wield it! In any manner, what is the matter that prevents you from standing alongside everyone? »  
  
Was now the right time to tell him? Was it appropriate? Of course not... but she could, right now, let it all out.  
She felt her mind racing with thoughts, her brain on the verge of explosion, adrenalin kicked in, her heart was pounding in her chest.  
Now or never, as a panic thought, she opened her mouth again, shaking :  
  
« I Have... something important to tell you. »  



	4. For Him to stand above all

  
"I know who you are Lancelot... my dear friend. I know your deeds, your prowess..." Responded the man.  
  
Lancelot's heart stopped for a split second, his blood froze, his legs almost failed his balance upon earing this voice he so clearly recognized, a deep and powerful voice he knew too well... the voice of a friend, a rival, of a companion-in-arms, the voice of a brother...  
  
... The voice of a King...  
  
  
Clouded in a long cape falling over his shoulders, covering his entire body, Arthur took a look at the starry sky.  
The night was calm, warm, the caress of the wind calmly blowing on the land, animating the grass like waves on the surface of a lake bathed in the light of a bright moon.  
  
«This is truly a magnificent night, especially to run away... Sometimes I wish I could simply disappear, Forget about everything... the grail, the knights, the people...  
It is so exhausting to bear with all your discontent and your every dissatisfaction...  
I think I already know the answer but, why? What in the world deserves to threaten the peace and the stability of a kingdom?»  
  
Guinevere stepped forward. She was a kind-hearted woman who always listened and supported Arthur, ever since they got married. They regularly engaged in heat discussions about the country and the way it was supposed to be ruled. Although she did love him and he certainly had affection for her, they never really fell in love with each other, yet she endured the situation. But soon she realized something was wrong...  
  
« Arthur, of course you already know the reason... and that's exactly why it is so hard to stand by your side...  
Sir Lancelot came to me one day, preoccupied with you. About the fact that you seemed lonely, no matter how many knights surrounded you.  
There was always this feeling of solitude emanating from you. We exchanged a lot, for months we've been friends with only your sake in mind.  
Because you know you must stand above everything and everyone else. Not out of pride but just because it's the way you are. You were the same with me like you were to everyone else...  
I'd never realized that until I was told. Despite all this, it was fine by me, I knew I could still follow you... we wanted to follow you no matter what.... that until you started talking to me about « after Britain ».  
It was to difficult to apprehend, how we will continue drifting apart, I'm sorry Arthur but this... I cannot... »  
  
«I couldn't believe my ears when Guinevere told me about it... interfered Lancelot.  
How... When did this idea has gotten into you? »  
  
Arthur, upon hearing this question, considering if it needed an answer, took another look at the sky. And while admiring the creations above their heads, said :  
  
« Alright then... if you want to know...  
  
I had yet to retrieve the sword from the stone when one night, as I was staring at the stars, I heard a calling. It was no words or trail, a simple feeling.  
Following my own steps in an ancient forest, deep in the woods. I stumbled upon a door carved behind a massive tree. Underneath was a maze I felt like I knew already...  
I kept moving forward and eventually reached the center. There, was placed, on a wooden round table, a golden cup, quite large.  
At first, I thought it was it, the grail...  
  
But upon laying my finger on the object, what I was shown, the voice I heard and what it told me... war... corruption... massacres... times and times again... mass murders... chaos... was that our future?  
I struggled to keep my sanity as those visions were being carved on my mind.  
I opened my eyes to see myself standing on a sea of blood.  
Looking down the tainted water, I saw bodies, countless of them... Then, as I averted this unpleasant sight, to say the least.  
Standing right next to me was a young woman, blond, green eyes, she was wearing a blue dress, thorned, turned red by the dozens of battles she fought.  
As her story unfolds I knew who she was, the choices she made, what led her to her demise, and the failure her life ended up being.  
I finally understood, on that night, why I wasn't feeling ready to put on the crown... I needed to see this.  
  
There is a lot more at stakes than you and your little escape. I took upon myself to save mankind, from itself...  
I will install peace, by force if needed, the contradiction may sound silly but it is what it is, it doesn't need your sarcasm or your moral code.  
It will be as I said for I am the King.  
  
I understand how you feel, I understand your need to flee and I forgive you. Guinevere, I made the weight on your shoulders way too heavy.  
And I acknowledge the struggles of your loyalty Lancelot...  
Yet I'm going to test this resolve of yours, this resolve that threatens my plans and the peace I forged for Britain and that shall soon be spread to the world... »  
  
On those words, Arthur slowly unsheathed his sword and started walking towards the couple with determination.  
Lancelot was shocked about everything that has just been exposed... Gripping the hilt of his sword he had yet to draw, hesitating for an instant between expressing his fustigation and protecting Guinevere...  
  
An instant, it is all Arthur needed. The first strike ensued. The blade of Lancelot left its sheath almost too late, stopping the King's edge only a few inches from his neck.  
The speed... the sheer strength of the blow... if it had not been for Lancelot's experience and reflexes, he would be dead on the spot... he recalled soon enough what he witnessed so many times on the battlefield... Arthur was a beast.  
Gifted with swordsmanship that forgave no mistakes to his adversaries and a situational awareness that will shine once more as Guinevere would soon strike with a sword of her own.  
  
She was taught since childhood to practice the handling of the blade, her parents wanted her to be a tough and independent woman so she will shine as a strong Queen. She was then well versed in many domains.  
  
Although it wouldn't be enough to surprise Arthur who rotates around his former knight the keep him in front of the women.  
Faking an opening, baiting Lancelot to take a counter-attack who was too caught up in the moment to foresee the trick, followed, lunging his sword.  
Skillfully deflected by the King, who then proceed to slap the knight in the face with the back of his hand, leaving the warrior tottering for a split second.  
  
Attempting to strike again, but stopped by Guinevere who took the occasion to attack, her blade, precise, cut the air with swiftness in a vertical way not to hit her lover in the process.  
But to no avail, The man who was in front of her had years of practice, survived countless battles... Won many wars.  
He simply stepped back then forward, entering her guard and headbutt her right in the nose. She could have held her ground fine against many opponents... but not Him.  
  
The vision of his love getting hurt, of her blood, spilled, was enough to set Lancelot in rage.  
Keeping his scream under control he throws himself on the King, his sword starting to light up in a blue luminescence.  
Arthur didn't expect the warrior to be so fast to retaliate and the parry was just a little too weak, as he stopped the blade but was surprised to see the blue shine of the sword getting denser and denser.  
The strike resonate in his forearm and sheared his skin along his arm.  
  
Arthur proceeds to build some distance as Lancelot looked after Guinevere who recovered quickly enough.  
  
Anger was readable on the visage of the knight, and Guinevere was concerned about what would happen before sunrise.  
  
« See Arthur! You might be King, you might be the strongest, but you are only a human, a mortal.  
Things won't always go the way you want !! we are the very example your goals can't be achieved, Freewill isn't something you can overlook, the kind of conceptions even Excalibur can't bend to YOUR own will! Are you even still worthy to wield it anymore ?!»  
  
The King watched him, contemplating a man losing his temper, witnessing his downfall, failing himself, revealing flaws to exploit.  
  
« You raise a good point, Lancelot, am I still blessed? Although you are wrong about this sword in my hand... This is a simple mana enhanced piece of steel, magecraft, a substitute...  
  
This is the sacred sword, Excalibur»  
  
He raised his gauntlet in front of him, palm facing the stary sky. The metal around his hand started heating up, glowing from an orange color to pure white incandescence.  
Arthur's hair faded to a pale blond tone, as a golden edging appeared around his iris.  
A crack was heard from high above.  
Lancelot and Guinevere raised their eyes, a ray of light plummeted to the ground in front of him, shattering the earth.  
The beam slowly vanished in the wind revealing a blade from which emanates strange little particles made of pure light, forming a fiery like aspect running along the edges.  
A second scabbard appeared at his waist while his wounded arm started healing inexplicably.  
« This is a relief, apparently he still judges me as a worthy bearer of his holy trust...  
Let's see if this confidence in your ideals can take on the will of God. You'd rather not blink old friend, Your trial starts now.»  
  
Caught in complete disbelief, Lancelot couldn't even process what was unveiling before his very eyes, unraveling his thoughts.  
Arthur took a step forward, then the ground fractured under his impulse, reaching the Knight in an instant. In a powerful upward movement, the King stroke his former friend.  
Saved again by his muscle memory and his reflexes, Lancelot Parried but the blow was strong enough to lift him up in the air by about afoot.  
Arthur clenched his fist, and threw a Herculean hit straight in the stomach, deforming the steel of his armor.  
The warrior felt a huge pain, tossed in the air like he was nothing. Trying to recover after several bounces on his course.  
His legs failed him, falling to his knees, vomiting blood and growled in suffering, some of his ribs probably broken by the rough impact and blood pressured around some of his organs certainly exploded vessels.  
  
He tried to scream in hate attempting once again to stand using his sword « ARTHUUU- » But a nonchalant kick silenced him right away.  
  
Arthur was now towering him from all his might, raising Excalibur above his head, inscrutable.  
The blade ignited. He was about to vaporize him out of existence when Guinevere threw herself not on the king but to protect her love, covering Lancelot, making a wall out of her body.  
  
Lancelot tried to hold her off, but she was determined to stand by his side. If he was to meet his end, then she would too, he quickly gave up and waited for the coup de grace.  
They heard the sound of the blade whistling through the air, but to their surprise, their head didn't roll, the blade plunged to the ground before them and Arthur placed both his hands on top of it.  
  
« You failed your trials, both of you. You failed to demonstrate I was wrong, you failed even to the point you didn't hold a meer minute against me. Is this your resolve?  
Is this what I thought could undo everything I created?  
Even given the fact you betrayed me, I cannot simply kill a knight and a Queen like simple thieves. I do believe you remained loyal until the very end and for this, death will not do.  
I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Britain, hereby order Sir Lancelot of the Lac and former Queen of Britain Guinevere to be exiled from my Kingdom.  
You will go back to France, and if you were to stand in my way again, I will erase your existence.  
I will delete your name from every single book across the world, none would ever know who you were, the deeds you are so proud of would be granted to another and the memory of your birth would be comparable to an ant's.  
  
Now leave, before this mercy I hold dear fades away »  
  
The two started standing, Lancelot helped by Guinevere for the soreness was still kicking strong.  
Without a word, just as requested, they started walking towards the forest. Guinevere sneaked an eye in the King's direction.  
He was standing there, his sword slowly disintegrating in the same little particles that animated the blade earlier. As he watches them disappearing in the forest.  
She couldn't help but feels strange about him, as until now he only had her and Lancelot to really care about him not only for the king but for the man behind the status.  
She watches him turn around and walking away, alone, even more so now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a few risks there, I hope you enjoyed it!! thanks a lot for reading!
> 
> Big thank you to MichaelxClaire1996 for the advice! feel free to tell me if the beginning helps to situate the moment!
> 
> And shout out to Nezuko_hmmph for your interest in my work, really appreciate it !


	5. For Him to find a way, for Her to find a place

  
Was now the right time to tell him? Was it appropriate? Of course not... but she could, right now, let it all out.  
She felt her mind racing with thoughts, her brain on the verge of explosion, adrenalin kicked in, her heart was pounding in her chest.  
Now or never, as a panic thought, she opened her mouth again, shaking :  
  
« I Have... something important to tell you. »  
  
The lady knight took a moment to collect her thoughts, what she was about to say was daunting, she couldn't possibly mess up this opportunity. Being alone with him was rare so she needed every single word to be perfectly balanced.  
  
"Do you know, by any chance, a woman named Morgan Le Fay, married to Sir Lot king of Orkneys member of the assembly of the Kings ?"  
  
Arthur, after hearing the question, the young lady asked, about-faced. Thinking for a moment, remembering painful but closed scars, he answered.  
  
"I do know king Lot of course... and I am... aware... of the existence of his Queen."  
  
Mordred found his reaction peculiar, he who was generally so straight forward. There something uncommon about the way he pronounced this word: "aware".  
She didn't want to jump to the conclusion but something happened with her mother, she could feel the tension just by standing there.  
She added :  
"I am actually her daughter, even though she never told me who was my father, I know the king of Orkneys is not. She told me my father was-"  
  
"Me" without even turning his head in her direction, he took inspiration, waited to let the moment sink in, and turned around once again to face her. He then explained:  
  
"I... ever since you arrived here, the moment you stepped in the great hall to introduce yourself. I had the feeling you were somehow related to me.  
It's not about hair or eyes colors, but this inexplicable inkling that I could see myself in you in a way that surpasses any comparison to an impish young man I could have been in my early years.  
The confidence you showed, the smile you had. This little spark in your eyes, I could have guessed how you saw the world around you, what you were thinking about everyone surrounding you, the determination to be someone, to prove yourself ! You were I."  
  
Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't even believe it, was he recognizing her? Despite everything She told her, this woman... this despicable woman, who said that he would never admit it, that the way she was born was impossible for him to overcome... this horrible mother... Mordred needed to be sure about everything:  
  
"So it is true? Am I really your daughter ?" she asked nervously.  
  
He started walking towards her, slowly advancing, he continued:  
  
"Indeed you are my child even though I do not know how she pulled this off and I don't care, Merlin confirmed it to me.  
You are my only child, and the only one I'll ever have as fate might have blessed me it also cost me dearly. You are an unexpected yet wonderful surprise... "  
  
he raised his hand, running his fingers on the cheek of the young woman then persued:  
  
"It must have been so hard to grow up surrounded by nothing but hate and anger... the only feelings she's able to express, often comes along envy and greed.  
You are brave, courageous, you endured everything and came to me loyal... I can't imagine what it was to live your life, but now it is over, you will never have to suffer her presence and her manipulative grasp again.  
I didn't know how to react when I saw you, but I couldn't possibly let you go back to this monster of a witch your mother is.  
I want you to stay with me Mordred.  
But I won't force you to, if one day you want to leave my side if one day you want to go. I will not argue. You are free from now on, to do whatever you want, to be whoever you want to be.  
If you decide to sit by me, if you chose to be my most loyal knight, my sword and shield, then watch me, learn from me, learn what it means to be the King of Kings, what it costs.  
If you prove yourself worthy, if you have what it takes. Then one day, on my last moment on this earth, you will inherit everything I incarnate! If you choose to, this will be your trial."  
  
her hand reached the King's, her knees were shaking, her eyes wide open. Contemplating a smile never seen before on his face.  
A gentle, comforting smile, his eyes passionate as ever. Her heart, on the verge of explosion, pulsating so fast she feared he could hear every beat. She tried to regain composure. Opening her mouth but no words would come out, she expected everything but not this...  
  
the King closed his eyes, still smiling then he reassured her:  
  
"It is fine my child, no words are needed for now. Let's keep it between the two of us until we figure out the best outcome for this situation.  
Return to your apartments, be at ease, nothing about what has been said will ever be known. In three days I'll have the assembly of the Kings, I want you to come with me.  
You proved yourself on the battlefield, it is only natural to show my respect and my consideration to my knight."  
  
The assembly of Kings was a meeting held every 4 years, reuniting every country Arthur took under his banner.  
It was important for peace and order to let everyone with a sense of command, not mentioning the fact that some were loved by there people and were rightfully called good sovereign.  
Killing them would only be a waste of time and men to ensure the goodwill and the cooperation of the armies and the masses of each region.  
  
It was a great honor to be chosen by the King, for it was a way to praise a knight who distinguished himself, to show him at the assembly as a bodyguard.  
  
Mordred couldn't imagine being in this situation, she only dreamed about it, it was a consecration to her. She closed her watery eyes, her hand still holding Arthur's nervously.  
She has nothing to say, she simply rested her head on the torso of her father. Who then lightly stroke her hairs.  
Yet she felt the confidence and the inspiration through the delicate hand running on her head.  
  
"Watch me, My king. I'll be the most loyal and competent knight who has ever walked this earth. Ferocious, victorious in your name. Every time required, my sword will triumph from your enemies.  
I'll make you proud, has a knight, and has a daughter, and if you deem me worthy, I'll make you proud as a King."  
  
"I'm sure you will" he replied quietly.  
  
His eyes now set on the windows behind her, lost in the horizon... he knew what had just happened could be a major milestone in the right direction, a bet he could benefit immensely or his downfall, just has the lady in blue told him, his demise.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !! I really hope you enjoyed it!! taking again a different path! don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it!
> 
> Update : alright, next chapter in preparation, I had to gather quite a large amount of intel for a good King's assembly ! it will be a quite long chapter to make up for the wait !


	6. For her, to learn

  
The afternoon was sweet, warm, with a light breeze, refreshing the air...  
There were few places Arthur enjoyed wandering, the garden of the castle was one of them. It was a well-made piece of architecture, a green maze he knew like the back of his hand.  
Sculpted columns piercing through the green walls covered in flowers coming from across the globe.  
Arches upon which had been engraved his story, or what he wanted humanity to remember about him.  
On some portions of the maze were placed leafy roofs occasioning shadows on a well displayed stoned bench.  
It wasn't quite rare to come across a dead end with a statue of himself or one of his knights, somewhere made by famous sculptors but he wanted their works to stay anonymous if they were to rest in his green little escape.  
Even though it wasn't made to lose its visitors, the size and complexity often surprised a few curious souls who had trouble finding the exit...  
The decision was then taken to carve on a marbled table the scheme of the garden at the entrance.  
  
Arthur appreciated those moments of quietude and serenity. Despite Camelot being in effervescence for the King's assembly...  
It was strange how the agitation didn't reach the gardens, almost magical. Roaming the greens aisles, roving through the colors and smells of a hundred countries...  
  
Mordred never set a foot in this little patch of heaven, but the invitation of the King wasn't one to be refused.  
He asked her to join him for a casual walk in front of everyone, the surprised was hers as much as all who stood in the great hall.  
The moment shouldn't be appropriate as she was greeting guests but it looks like the King couldn't care less about the "appropriate moment" as usual.  
She was discovering the place for the first time, following Arthur closely, he stopped regularly to let join his side, but as the force of habit she was used to walking slightly behind his back.  
  
"I asked you to join me Mordred, as my daughter, not as my bodyguard... You and me... We're alike, in more ways than you might think..."  
  
The young Lady was moved for it wasn't the usual tone The King would use, it sounded more like a request than an order, she was curious... about the claim he made, into which point are they related, she didn't hear more about it from her mother but maybe Arthur would enlight her, and maybe he would also open about his own life, a knowledge she was craving for.  
So she matched his footsteps, his pacing, shouldering him... not to close. Then she mumbled:  
"please tell me, what do you know... about me... us"  
  
For a few seconds, Arthur remained silent, listening to the sound of their steps, feeling the wind engulfing through the green corridors.  
As he was organizing his thoughts wondering where to begin...  
  
"We were both...created... to serve the same goal, we have the same purpose you and I, my dear child. To claim the throne...  
My father, Uther Pendragon, grew tired of inner wars, pillage, raid from oversea's tribes. He knew that if we were to unite, nothing would be impossible for him, for the nation.  
The mage's court: Merlin, suggested that maybe the solution was in our lore, our legends... For they were still strong in the heart of the men and women all across the clans and banners.  
And so they planned on getting the famous King Maker, the sword in the stone. Yet Uther failed his trial, and his attempt ended in failure but he wasn't about to give up on his self proclaimed destiny.  
If he could not be the One chosen by the Gods he'll simply have to create a worthy vessel of his will.  
  
Merlin, again, found an answer to his mad rantings. Old magic from another age... dark spells...  
He selected the perfect women to create the perfect child. Uther wasn't wrong about everything, his destiny was uncommon, his fate and fortune were almost surreal.  
If it could be passed on with the partner Merlin designated, then it will surely result in a great success. But there was one problem...  
The said woman was already married to another King, a friend of Pendragon. But the Destiny he holds dear that wasn't even his, to begin with, wouldn't be stopped by a trivial friendship.  
Uther asked Merlin to "Transform" him into the husband. And the night before the King returns from his campaign was the night Uther fooled a woman, a Queen, a friend, and fate itself. That Old snake... he succeeds...  
The husband came back, went mad when he heard what happened, he tried to kill his wife and... well me of course... Uther stepped in and protected her.  
He killed his friend to "ensure the security of the Queen and her people"... What a joke..."  
  
Arthur halted his path, thinking again. Spotting a bench in a corner where a statue of Gawain was throning. He pointed his finger in the direction of the marbled stall and said:  
  
"you should seat down my child for your story isn't brighter..."  
  
Mordred already astonished by the tale she gave ear to, speechless, not sure what was appropriate to say, sate down.  
  
"What did your mother tell you about your conception ?" questioned the King.  
  
"Well... She told me about a night you two loved each other to the point it consumed every hope she had to love any other man than you... even it was forbidden, she said you couldn't care less about what people could say.  
But then you turned away and abandoned her to Loth when you heard she was pregnant"  
  
"... Really... is it really what she said? "  
  
"Those were quite close words indeed"  
  
The man sat to the side of the lady knight... He remained silent for a few minutes and while taking a look at his daughter, he explained:  
  
"it was in the early months of my coronation, I came back from the battlefield and buried myself into the sheets of my bed...  
I was exhausted, every bones, muscle, was a pain to move to say the least... But to my surprise, the Queen knocked at my door...  
She entered the room with no word spoken, sat on the bed and at this moment I didn't know her to well, she was my wife but as I was always away from the castle so I had yet to learn more about Guenevere.  
She then smiled at me, but it was quite odd, I've never seen her this way, she climbed onto the bed, made her way to me, and ensured what you think.  
I think I guessed it wasn't her when she started talking but it was too late... Just like Uther fooled a Queen, your mother fooled me.  
It was unexplainable to me how she learned about this trickery but I soon enough learned that merlin was the one who told her.  
But I cannot blame him on that, he's quite old but being the child of a demon makes him... young even though very smart, his wisdom was still growing and Morgan was the kind of woman to take advantage of .... how to say... unexperienced souls..."  
  
Mordred was flabbergasted by everything she heard, her mother was the worst living creature in this world, no doubt remained in her mind.  
She felt confused, sick and ashamed about her origin, she was born from treachery... How could she face him again, how could her eyes sustain his gaze ever again...  
She felt his strong hand grabbing hers, his fingers wrapping around her palm.  
He looked at her, with compassion, like he knew exactly how she felt.  
  
"Do you understand now? How you and I were created to be Kings! We are to be rulers, above any other!  
We are destined to command, to see the sunrise above a land that belongs to us and us only!  
This is why I am so confident you will be the perfect heir! We don't need your mother, we don't need to explain anything, as long as Excalibur chooses you, you will be my successor! You just have to keep walking in my footprint."  
  
It was still difficult to Mordred to digest all the details thrown at her, but it was zestful, to say the least, she quite got the point Arthur made, it didn't matter how.  
The only thing that should come out of all this story is that she was born to rule nothing else should count.  
Once again she felt how Arthur was the kind of man to turn anything in positive, she was amazed by the will power he has to cast his destiny from such mad baneful premises.  
  
He then stood up, passing a hand in his hair as he was changing his mindset, getting ready for his next move, focusing on the task ahead for it was a colossal one.  
The assembly of kings wouldn't be persuaded by force, so he will have to play his cards right.  
  
"Come Mordred, let's show those little men what the title of King is about !"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! thanks again and again for reading this ! i was quite busy lately so had to hold a little bit on the writing, but here's a new chapter ! hope you liked it !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for sticking till the end, i hope it was worth the time you spent reading this chapter !  
> It must be quite obvious, i'm not a writer class servant so any feedback is very much appriciated as it is my first ever fan-fic, and to top it off i'm french so, even if it is not a reason feel free to help me correcting any language/spelling mistakes i made !
> 
> If you are interested in the story, don't worry i plan on writing some more to :  
> 1- continue the story (obviously)  
> 2- Explain a little bit why and how this Arthur is diffrent for the original tale from Type Moon  
> i should probably warn that there won't be a lot of romance, but there will be good fights i promess !
> 
> I do love Arhturian mytho so i would gladly explain if you have any question (even though I'll allow myself not to respond too precisly for spoiler reason) as i really want to expend on the world and the characters i'm thinking about.  
> thanks again


End file.
